


Hangover

by Crazy_Fangirl_27



Series: Do not mess with alcohol [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied DJwifi, Romance, cause i don't know how to write angst, hangover!Mari, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl_27/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette got drunk, and boy did she regret it. (Also posted on ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with what some of you have requested both here and in AO3: A Drunk sequel! Just as a reminder, this is an AU in which they do not have miraculouses. And as an adition, they are eighteen, the legal age to drink in france. It's common in France that the parents let their children drink at home, in order to let them test their limits. Hope you like it!

Marinette's only thought was "ugh"

Her head was aching bad, and she cursed the sunlight entering from her window, hiding in the covers of her bed. Suddenly, strong nauseas took over her stomach, she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, opened the lid of the toilet and threw up all of the food she had ate that week. Once she thought the suffering was over, her stomach decided that she still had some stuff to throw away, and the girl stuck her head in the toilet.

After her stomach was empty, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She put her hair in a braid, and drank an aspirin for her strong headache. The girl walked towards her room again, and took a moment to analyze the situation. Alya was drooling in the floor, lying a very uncomfortable position. Her glasses were on her head, and you could see they were kind of twisted. Alix state wasn't much different, as her head was hanging on the couch, while the rest of her body was on the floor. In her right hand there was a bottle of liquor completely empty, and Marinette's head stung at the sight of what caused her morning sickness. Mylène was in a much better position, lying calmly in one of the inflatable mattresses that she had put out for them to sleep. There was a peaceful smile on her face, so the designer figured out that the sweet girl had took the role as the 'responsible one' that Marinette had dropped sometime in the night.

She laid in her bed, and muffled a groan of pain caused by the sudden ring of her pone, mentally slapping herself for picking the highest-pitched tone in the world (It really wasn't that high-pitched, but Marinette's hangovers would make her head sensitive as hell). She grabbed the phone, and clicked the 'answer' button. "Hello?" she said, putting her hand don her forehead.

"Hey Mari! What's up?" Nino said through the device, his voice loud enough to make the hungover girl wince.

"Not much Nino" she said, rubbing her temple with her fingertips in hopes to minimize the stinging headache (why weren't those aspirins working?) that had been hunting her since she woke up. "I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but, is there anything special you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, right. So I called to see if you guys were up to some coffee and breakfast with me and Adrien, our treat" the DJ said "I tried calling Alya, but she wasn't answering her phone."

The bluenette was about to deny, but the idea of free breakfast was too inviting to say no to. She turned around to face her companions, who were waking up due to the sound. Alix's face was full of hate towards the cause of the noise. Alya was covering her head with a pillow, and Mylène, well Mylène was looking at them calmly. "Give me a second Nino" she said to the phone in her hand, before turning her attention to the girls on the floor. "Guys, Nino is inviting us to get breakfast, do you want to go?" she received sounds of affirmation, and an enthusiastic 'yes' that she communicated to the person on the other side of the line.

"Great! Then we'll see you in 'Frenchie to go' in an hour. Bye Mari!" and with that he hung up.

The designer walked down the stairs to reunite with her friends. There, Alix was chugging down some aspirins, and Alya was checking her phone. Mylène was looking for something in her bag, no signs of hangover. Immense thirst took over her throat and she was glad that she started keeping a small refrigerator with water bottles. After she finished drinking one bottle, Alya asked what her boyfriend had said. "He said that they'll meet us on Frenchie to go in an hour"

The blogger raised an eyebrow. "They?"

Marinette looked at her, baffled. "Well of course, Nino and Adrien"

Alix snickered. "And you're completely okay with seeing Adrien today?" the pink-haired said, with a mocking tone.

"Um, I don't know why I should be worried about seeing him today, aside of me being a mess due to the hangover." She said, confused. 'Why are they making such a big deal of this?' the designer thought.

Mylène looked at her, concerned. "You mean you don't remember what happened last night? Nothing at all?" The designer nodded.

Alya and Alix shared a criminal look and smirked. "What do you girls say about illustrating her?" the skater said, taking her by the shoulder and sitting her on her chair. "My dear Mari, yesterday you were sitting on this chair, pretending you were drunk. Do you remember with who you were talking to?"

The bluenette searched in her memory. "I was talking to Adrien"

Alya chuckled at the clueless girl. "And do you remember what you said?"

Marinette put her hand on her chin "I told him that… OH MY GOD!"

The girls burst out in laughter, while the designer suffered a nervous collapse due to the memory of the night before, her hangover momentarily forgotten. She was pacing around the room, rambling about how she couldn't believe she had done that and how embarrassed she was. "And now, I have to see Adrien! Face to face! After I told him I am in love with him! Do you know how embarrassing that is? Oh my god, what am I going to- "she said, being interrupted by Alya covering her mouth with her hands.

"What you're going to first Mari, is that you're going to calm down. Breath, ok?" the girl nodded, and started to breathe deeply. "Now that you calmed down, I want you to look the best you can in this state, okay? Take some more aspirins, water, and grab those sunglasses I gave you"

Forty minutes later, three girls with a hangover and Mylène got out of the Dupain-Cheng apartment. The sun was too bright for the sick girls, so they decided to take the metro. Finally, they arrived at the destination, and Marinette felt she was going to throw up. "Nope, not doing this, not today" she said. As she was about to turn around, Nino spotted them.

"Hey girls! Over here!" he said, waving at them. The designer cursed under her breath before smiling, waving at the DJ. She nudged Alya to catch her attention before muttering through her teeth. "Alya, what am I going to do?"

The blogger sighed in response. "Just let things flow Mari, we'll see then"

'Well, that is helpful' the designer though, sarcastically. But then she realized she was right. There was no way to previse what was going to happen, so she decided to listen her and see how things developed during breakfast. Then she would act. (Besides, she was too hangover to think straight)

The group walked towards Nino, greeting him. Marinette then noticed that Adrien wasn't with her, and felt kind of relieved. Mylène seemed to notice too, and asked the DJ about the model.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom. He should be coming back in any minute"

'Great'

In that moment Alix, who was facing towards the hall that conducted to the bathroom smirked at her, before waving at someone behind her. "Hey Adrien!" she said, and Marinette felt like throwing up for the second time that hour. She turned around to face the blond model, who was smiling brightly at the group, waving. Once he locked his gaze with Marinette's his smile turned into an awkward one, blushing furiously. The girl followed his actions, and suddenly they were a pair of shy messes, just like the night before. Their friends looked at them, amused, before the pink-haired cleared her throat to break the silence. "So, let's eat! I'm starving"

Alya asked everyone their orders, and dragged Nino to the counter with her, not before winking at Marinette, who rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Alix excused herself to the bathroom, Mylène going with her. The bluenette groaned lightly. They had cornered her.

The pair sat down at the table, and awkwardly glanced at each other, before looking somewhere else. Adrien was the first one to break the silence. "So, how are you?"

The girl banged her head on the table, moaning in pain. "In pure honesty? I feel like shit. How 'bout you?"

"I'm just a little bit tired, nothing big" he said, and the awkward silence came back. A few minutes passed before the blond talked again.

"Was it true?"

Marinette perked up at the sudden sound of her friend's voice. She looked at him, dumbfounded. The model sighed with a certain tone of tiredness. "Did you really mean it? When you said you loved me?"

The designer felt her face heat up, as she nodded lightly. "Y-yes" she stuttered. She lifted her gaze in order to look at his reaction. Seeing no response, she dared to ask him back. "D-did you?"

Adrien's face went a crimson red. "Y-yeah. I did" he said, rubbing nervously the back of his neck. "I still do"

The girl covered her face in embarrassment, seeing as it turned as red as a ladybug. Then, she did something none of them expected: she laughed.

She laughed, and so did he. They laughed until it hurt (which wasn't long, since Marinette wasn't fully recovered). He looked at her dreamily, and so did she. "Mari" Adrien started "Would you go out with me?"

"YES!"

Marinette groaned in pain. "Alya, don't be so loud!"


End file.
